1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for indicating the quantity of a liquid contained in a reservoir or tank, as well as to a reservoir provided with such a device.
2. Prior Art
It is more particularly, although not exclusively, applied to the case of a consumable liquid contained in a recipient connected to a vehicle, such as fuel tank or gear box, and capable of tipping with respect to a theoretical reference position, for example due to rough or non-horizontal ground or due to deformations in the suspension of said vehicle.
It is known that the quantity of a liquid contained in a reservoir or tank is generally determined from the height of the level of said liquid in the reservoir. However, for obvious reasons, the conventional simple devices, such as visual level indicators or immersed gauges, cannot be used reliably when said reservoir is subjected to inclinations with respect to the horizontal and when a precise measurement is necessary.
In tht case, it is sought to avoid variations in height of the level of the liquid with respect to the walls of the reservoir, variations due to such inclinations, by obtaining the level information near the center of the free surface of the liquid in the reservoir. In fact, at that spot, said level is normally only slightly dependent, or in any case less dependent, on the inclintion of the reservoir. However, optical, mechanical and/or electrical means must then be provided to transmit the level information to outside the reservoir. Apart from the fact that these means are generally expensive, delicate and cumbersome, it is not always possible to house them in said reservoir; this is particularly the case when said reservoir is a gearbox casing encumbered with pinion gears.